Let the games begin
by Yuki-chan941
Summary: Naruto finds love in someone he never thought possible, sakura becomes his best friend and sasuke is determined to beat the blonde at these trivial games!   Yuki :3


**A/N**- Hello everyone and welcome to my seconded fan fiction :3. If I get enough reviews I will write more :) Please, if you have any idea's you wish to contribute to the fic to hesitate to tell me I am always open to suggestions to make this better for you all.

This fic is rated M for Yaoi, incest, swearing and teacher student relations. **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Disclaimer- **Sadly I do not own Naruto, as must as it pains me to say it. I wish I did! .' I could rule the world (Literally) [cue evil laughter]

Summary- Naruto finds love in someone he never thought possible, sakura becomes his best friend and sasuke is determined to beat the blonde at these trivial games! ~Yuki :3

Chapter 1

Naruto p.o.v

Standing under the big sakura tree near the biology block with Sasuke as we waited for the others is so mind numbingly boring. " Teme, I'm bored." I whined looking down at the ground. "What do you want me to do about that Dobe?"

I looked at Sasuke. "I don't know." I thought about it for a minute. "Let's play a game!" I suggested enthusiastically.

"Why would I want to play a game with you Dobe?" He said with a smirk. "Um, because, uh, because you are bored too." I finally said with a grin.

"Hn, fine then Dobe I'll play a game with you, What did you want to play?"

"Let's play, never back down!" The rather loud blonde exclaimed.

"Hn, ok and what are the rules of this game?" asked the raven.

"Well, it's anything goes." At this the raven smirked behind his bangs, 'this could be interesting.' He thought as he tuned back into what Naruto was saying.

"And you can asked questions as well as daring stuff too." He smiled at Sasuke.

"Sounds fun, Dobe." He glanced over at the grinning boy.

"Really, you'll play Teme?" He exclaimed hopefully.

"Yes Dobe, I'll play with you." The raven smirked to himself at the double sided meaning.

"Ok, you can go first sasuke." Sasuke was a little shocked when naruto called him by his first name.

"Hn." He said in reply as he thought of dare or question to ask him.

After a moment of thought he finally came up with something first dare worthy.

"Ok, Naruto, I dare you to go this whole day without ramen." The raven smirked. 'I'm a genius; this Dobe will fail this straight away.' He thought as he watched the blondes facial expression go from happy to looking like he were about to collapse.

"WHAT! S-sasuke you can't do that to me! You know I can't live without ramen!" he yelled loudly.

"Rules are rules Dobe." He said calmly as he smirked again. 'This is actually kind of fun' Sasuke thought.

"Fine!" naruto yelled. "But if I have to go without ramen, you have to stop saying Hn all the time." He looked over to sasuke. Sasuke's face deadpanned.

Naruto grinned. "You can't do that can you Teme." His grin got even wider when he saw Sasuke's brow twitch beneath his bangs.

"Ok, naruto fine, beside this time I won't say Hn for the rest of the day." He said.

"Ok, that's good enough for me, your go sasuke." He smiled lightly.

"Ok, um, I dare you to." He paused. "Go tell Sakura you don't like her anymore because you're gay." He smirked at his handy work. 'That will show him for taking away my favourite word.' If you can call it that.

"W-what?" Naruto muttered.

"You heard me Dobe. Go tell her you don't like her because you like men now." He smiled.

"Uh, o-ok Teme." He stuttered as he walked off to find Sakura. Sasuke walked behind him.

As the boys neared sakura sasuke stopped naruto before she spotted them. "Dobe I will hide somewhere close enough to hear, so she doesn't know it's a dare ok." Sasuke said quietly to the blonde who just nodded his head to him.

Sasuke walked away and naruto turned around and proceeded to walk up to the pink haired girl.

'Maybe I was too harsh on that dare' thought the raven as he stalked quietly over to a trash can and ducked down, waiting for naruto to start his dare.

"Ah, h-hey Sakura." Naruto greeted the girl.

"What do you want Naruto." She replied harshly.

"I wanted to tell-" he was cut off by Sakura. "You better not ask me out." She spoke in a venomous tone. "Ah, no, the opposite actually." Said the blonde grinning slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh, and what's that?" She said with surprise.

"Well I came to tell you, t-that I don't like you anymore and that it's because I-I like guys now." He stuttered out with a small blush tinting his cheeks.

She just stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "You what?" she replied as if she hadn't heard him.

"I-I'm gay." He said with a bit more confidence. 'Wow, I'm actually starting to believe myself.' Thought the blonde.

"Oh, well ok." She smiled at him. Like actually smiled.

"I'm glad you told me Naru-chan." Said the pink haired girl, right before she hugged him.

Wait- What?

A/n ok that's the end of the first chapter. I hope ya'll liked it :) I shall start writing the next one as soon as possible XD

That's also my first try at a cliffy... is it ok? Let me know! ~Yuki :3


End file.
